Things Don't Always Go As Planned
by Scarstorm2000
Summary: "Meeting him was choice, so was becoming friends with him; but falling in love with him was not my fault. But I guess that things don't always go as planned." Scarstorm knew that she and her brother were always meant for greatness, but she didn't think that it included falling in love was a part of the plan. But I guess things don't always go as planned. On Hiatus
1. Prologue

Paste your document **Shut up**

_Meeting him was choice, so was becoming friends with him; but falling in love with him was not my fault. But I guess that things don't always go as planned. _Scarstorm knew that she and her brother were always meant for greatness, but she didn't think that it included falling in love was a part of the plan. But I guess things don't always go as planned.

"Graystar! No please!" I plead, but it's no use, he's already got two of three of my kits, Riverkit and Streamkit, thankfully Flickerkit was safe with Hawkstorm.

"You should have known which clan you belong to Scarstorm!" Graystar spat.

"Your quarrel is with me Graystar; my kits didn't do anything to you!" I screamed.

"Momma! Help! I can barley breath!" My oldest kit, Riverkit, squealed as my brother Eagletalon, that's right, my brother, pushed down on his chest.

"Hold on loves, momma's coming!" I called as I tried to get out of Graystar's death grip.

"Flameblaze! Help!" I called to my mate. Just then my dark ginger mate flew at Graystar, claws extended.

_'No! Don't help me! Get the kits!'_ I thought. Flameblaze looked at me, then I realized what he was doing, just then the death grip was released and I ran toward my brother at full speed spitting and hissing. I jumped and he flew of my kits faster than you can say 'mouse tail'. I slashed at his muzzle but he ducked just before my claws got to him. I pounced on him and bit his foreleg. He yowled extremely loud and ran like the coward he was.

"Go back to camp and tell Brightcloud what's happening! And run!" I yowled to my kits.

Then I turned to face Graystar. Now I was glad that I had learned that he had only one life left. I ran toward him at full speed. Then Flameblaze and I jumped at the same time…

_Maybe I should back up a bit and start at the beginning. But you know, things don't always go as planned_.

**A/N: Yea, so this is the prologue, it may be short but… hope you enjoyed it J. So yeah. **

**Peace Out! R&R! R&R! R&R!**

nt here...


	2. Chapter 1: First Day Out

Paste your document here...

**A/N: Hi guys! How are you? I just thought I'd start this story because I was bored! (and because I don't have a social life) So I hope you enjoy it! **

When I first opened my eyes, everything was twice as big as I thought it would be. The nursery ceiling toward above me and I noticed that it was extremely cold. The morning light filtered into nursery and the dew made everything sparkle. As I looked around I saw she-cats sleeping and a few were snoring really loudly. And as I sat up I felt something soft behind me. I turned around and saw another she-cat, she smelled the most familiar, I guessed that she was my mother, when I saw her I gasped, the she-cat behind me was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, though I hadn't seen much, she had a sleek brown pelt with white spots all over and a white under belly, and she had a narrow head and pointed ears.

_'Do I look like that?'_ I asked myself. I turned and looked at my own pelt. Nope, I looked nothing like her actually, with my fluffy silver fur and my white tail and paws.

Suddenly, I felt a stirring on my left. I looked left and saw another kit, a tom about my age, slowly open his eyes and look at me. I felt a flash of jealousy, because he was the exact replica of my mother. His dark gray eyes looked startled for a moment and then he asked,

"Hi. I'm Eaglekit."

"Uh…" I said. "Hi, I don't really know my name actually."

"Oh. You're my sister, Streamkit!" He said excitedly.

I do admit, I was a bit surprised by this fact. Because you see, in my mind, siblings should look alike. Eaglekit and I however, look nothing alike with his brown fur with white spots and my silver fur with my white tail and paws.

"Oh, well than, brother. It's nice to meet you?" I said.

Just then I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw the she-cat, my mother, laughing.

"Well hello Streamkit. You've opened your eyes. Wow," she said, "you look exactly like your father."

"Who are you?" I asked.

The she-cat chuckled again. "My name is Flowerwhisker, I'm your mother."

"Oh, okay!" I smiled.

"Mother, since Streamkit is awake, can we explore the camp?" Eaglekit asked.

"It's a bit early don't you think?" Flowerwhisker mewed.

"The earlier the better." Said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a silver tom stepping in the nursery. His long silver fur gleamed and his white under-belly looked recently washed. His violet eyes were shining with pride as he looked at my brother and me.

"My, I never thought a pair of kits could be as beautiful as you two are." He smiled.

_Who are all of these cats who show up out of nowhere?!_ I thought, very annoyed.

"And who are you exactly?" I asked, instantly regretting my tone of voice.

He laughed. Then I realilized that I liked his laugh a lot.

"My name is Graystar. I'm your father."

My eyes widened in embarrassment. "Oh." I whispered as I blushed. Eaglekit giggled. I swatted him with my tail.

"Well Mom, what do you say? Can we go exploring? Please?" Eaglekit whined.

Flowerwhisker looked at Graystar and sighed. "Alright. Just stay in camp. And if I find out that you were misbehaving than you both will be in trouble!"

"Yes mother!" Eaglekit and I said in unison.

_Let me tell you a little bit about the clans. There are two of them, SkyClan and EarthClan. You can probably tell from the names that we're complete opposites. And because we are opposites, well we don't get along very well, and when I say 'don't get along very well' I mean we're enemies. StarClan's even divided. And it has been that way since the beginning. And my brother and I were supposed to change that, we were supposed to be the hero's of SkyClan, but well, things don't always go as planned._

As Eaglekit and I made our way around the camp, I wondered something, where were we? I  
mean, I knew where we were, in camp of course, but what camp? Luckily for me, Graystar was sitting close by watching us with an amused look on his face. I left my brother looking at the warriors den and padded over to my father.

"Why hello Streamkit," he said softly. "What can I do for you?"

"This may be a stupid question, but where is this exactly?"

Then Graystar let out a hearty laugh. I flinched.

"We are in the middle of SkyClan's camp right now. The best clan around, we can jump higher, run faster and have better stamina than that stupid EarthClan." Graystar practically spat the word EarthClan. _'I wonder why?'_

Then Eaglekit came and we walked over to the elders den.

"Why, hello little ones. What are your names?" An elder asked.

Eaglekit responded, "My name is Eaglekit and this is my sister Streamkit."

Another elder said, "Well it's nice to finally meet Graystar's kits. You two have been quite the buzz around here."

"Yes, ever since Cloudfeather died, I never thought he would have kits again! Well it's good that he has Flowerwhisker now." I heard one of the elders whispers.

"Well let me introduce myself, my name is Dawnwhisper** (yellow tabby she-cat)**, this gossiper over here is Sunpool **(golden she-cat)** and the quite one is Shadesong **(black tom)**."

"Pleased to meet you." I whispered.

"Streamkit! Eaglekit! Time to come in!" I heard Flowerwhisker's call from the nursery.

We both sighed and turned to go back to the nursery.

"How was your time out of the nursery? Did you meet anyone interesting?" Flowerwhisker asked.

I sighed. "No, but we did meet the elders!" Eaglekit said. _'That's Eaglekit'_ I thought._ 'Always the optimist'_

I looked outside and realized that it was getting darker and that my eyes were getting heavier and heavier until I finally curled up next to my mother and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: You guys are probably thinking to yourselves, 'Wow, Scarstorm is a very fast updater!' Well don't get too used to it! I'm just doing this 'cause I had it finshed. Not because I'm a super-human updater who has too much time on her hands. Anyway...**

**PEACE OFF! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2: Family Fueds

**A/N: HI GUYS! How are you! I'm good if you were wondering. Umm... FYI there has been a time jump, five moons later, that is… So yeah! Anyway, here is the story!**

Chapter 2 Preparation

"Higher Streamkit! With your claws extended this time!" My father shouted instructions as I failed time and time again on the fighting move.

I sighed and did the move about four more times until Graystar dismissed me for the morning. As I walked over to the nursery I saw my brother Eaglekit chatting with Fawnpaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat apprentice.

"Hey Streamkit!" I turned and saw Gorsepaw, a dark gray speckled tom, come padding toward me.

Now me being the smart 5 moon old she-kit I was, I listened to my mother, a lot, and while listing to her, I've found out some very interesting things about toms, particularly if they like you or not. And the way that Gorsepaw was acting, it was pretty obvious that he had a crush on me. Now at the time, this really didn't register in my brain about how he felt about me so I just thought of him as a friend. Here's some quick insight about me, subtle hints do nothing for me. When it comes to romantic stuff, I'm about as dense as a badger kit. But anyway.

"Hey Gorsepaw!" I called.

"You out of training?" He asked.

"For now. Why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk or something?" He asked.

"Sure." I said brightly.** A/N: Just to clarify, the only reason that Streamkit accepted, was because her father lets her go on walks because he thinks that it would be good if she got to know the territory, since she is in training for ****_something_****. I'm not saying what that something is but yeah that's why she accepted.**

As we walked around the trees, after a while it started to feel a little awkward.

"So, how's being an apprentice?" I asked slowly.

"Fine, a little boring at times, but you get used to it." Gorsepaw responded.

We walked a little further until my father called me for some more training.

"So, uhh, I'll see you later." I said, making the later part higher than the rest.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

As I turned toward my father I saw my mother arguing with him.

"They're too young to do this! At least wait until they're 6 moons!" my mother said.

"Now is the perfect time for this! They must do it now or else EarthClan won't accept them!"

"Who knows what could happen if we send them now! They might get attacked by a badger or a fox if we send them now! Sometimes I wonder how we became mates Graystar!" Then in a huff she turned and walked back to the nursery.

My father sighed then raised his head and called, "Streamkit, I know you're there." I crawled out and sat against my father's chest.

"Is momma that angry?" I whispered, "To say that she doesn't know why you two became mates?"

Graystar curled his tail around me and said, "Some cats say what they don't mean when they're angry."

I buried my face in my father's white chest fur. "But what were the two of you arguing about?"

"What is best for the two of you, and she doesn't agree with me that's all." He whispered.

"And what is the best for us?" I asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He said, giving me a quick lick on the head and nudged me toward the nursery.

"Momma?" I asked, afraid that she was going to get angry at me to.

"Streamkit, come here." She said as I walked over to her. She pulled me in with her tail and we cuddled until I asked, "Do you really wonder why you and daddy became mates?"

She sighed quietly and then said, "No, I was just angry, I love your father very much, I want you to know that no matter what, I will always love your father, your brother and you very much."

I sighed happily and closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of my mother's heartbeat.

**A/N: Well now that that's done, I can finally relax, ahh relaxing, I don't think that's ever happened to me before ;). Thank you to Silverwind for being my first reviewer! I 'ppreciate it! Umm so ya, this is probably the most evil chapter to write. There was nothing really going on, no romance, no action no nothing! Anyway…**

**PEACE OFF! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	4. EarthClan

Chapter 3-EarthClan

You know those times when you're supposed to be doing something, but you're actually doing the complete opposite? This was one of those times.

"Gosh Streamkit, can't you hurry up?! I'm done waiting for you!" Eaglekit said impatiently.

"I really don't think that we should be doing this." I whispered, afraid someone would hear.

He stared at me with the impatient look he always got when things didn't go his way. "Come on!" he said airily.

I sighed and ran up beside him. He smiled and we ran to our destination. When we got there, my heart stopped, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The place was surrounded by stone with green and yellow morning glory crawling up and down its walls with its white flowers blooming all over the vine. The ground was covered in soft green moss and further up there was a small stream circling a tall silver plant that seemed to shine if the sun hit it in the right spot.

"Wow. W-where did you find this place?" I stuttered.

"When I was taking a break from training, I wandered a bit too far and found this place. Cool isn't it?" He boasted.

"Yes it is beautiful, isn't it?" I heard the deep voice from behind us. _We're dead._ I thought.

Eaglekit whirled around and his eyes widened in panic. "Ah, d-dad, h-how d-did you g-get h-here?" Graystar's frowned, eyes narrowed, then they widened and he smiled.

"This is the perfect time to let you fulfill your destiny." He said. "Come, it's time you do what you were born to do." He led us farther and farther from our territory until we finally were at the edge of SkyClan's territory then he said, "Before you were born, I received a prophesy from StarClan saying that I would have a kit who would stop the fighting between the clans and join the clans together as one. Now I have no idea which one of you it is, which is why I'm sending both of you to EarthClan." My heart stopped once again and a wave of fear and washed over me.

"W-what do you mean you're sending us to EarthClan, those awful barbarians will kill us."

Graystar pulled me and my brother close and said, "They won't kill you, you're kits. And to make sure you need to wash your scent off." So we did. And we looked over at our father one last time and he gave us a reassuring smile.

We kept walking until we became too tired to walk any further and curled up together for maximum heat, we then drifted off to sleep.

"Mossyfeather, come take a look at this?" A deep voice said.

A higher voice came into earshot. "What is it Whitefoot?" she gasped, then said, "Oh my! What are these kits doing here? Are they alright? Are they alive?" She questioned the tom.

"I think they're alive." The tom answered.

"Hello? Are you alright? Open your eyes if you can hear me." I moaned. _But I don't want to open my eyes!_ But I did anyway. Graystar had said to make them think we were innocent kits.  
When I opened my eyes, I saw a white and gray tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white tom with black feet with gray eyes. At first I was frightened. These cats were bigger than my father! And my father was the biggest cat in SkyClan

"Who are you?" I asked. The she-cat smiled softly.

"My name is Mossfeather, and this is Whitefoot. We were patrolling our territory when Whitefoot first saw the two of you."

"Where are you parents?" Whitefoot asked.

This time Eaglekit spoke up, "Our parents were killed by a badger 2 moons ago."

I saw Mossfeather's eyes sadden. "I'm so sorry; my kits were killed by a badger as well. What are your names?"

"My name is Streamk-I mean Stream, just Stream, and this is my brother, Eagle." I said, mentally cursing myself for my slip up.

"Well, Stream, Eagle, would you like to come back to camp with us? You can have a nice meal and some place warm to sleep." Whitefoot said.

Eaglekit and I nodded. Whitefoot picked me up by my scruff and Mossfeather did the same thing to Eaglekit.

Soon, we were at EarthClan camp. There was a lot of hustle and bustle going on. Whitefoot set me down and went in to a high up den. Soon another cat came out with Whitefoot. A beautiful golden she-cat with beautiful amber eyes came stepping down from the den.

"What have we got here?" She asked with interest.

"Stream, Eagle, this is Goldenstar." We both nodded our heads politely.

"We were wondering, since their parents died, if we could take them into the clans." Whitefoot said.

"I don't see why not." Goldenstar replied, smiling at me and my brother kindly.  
"How old are you, exactly?" Mossyfeather asked us.  
"We're 6 moons old!" Eaglekit said.  
"Well, then, according to clan customs, you'll be apprenticed." She said cheerfully.

"Really?! What's that?" Eaglekit asked, acting totally oblivious.

Goldenstar laughed kindly. "Oh, that's right. You're new to the whole warrior thing. Well an apprentice is a 6 moon old kit, who trains to be a warrior, learning to defend their clan and learn the warrior code. They keep learning and training until their mentor and their leader thinks that they're ready to become a warrior. Do you understand?"

"Yep!" Eaglekit said.

"Good. Why don't you two get something to eat and I will think about who your mentors will be. Go and meet the rest of the clan, in fact, there are two other kits who are going to be apprenticed. Why don't you go and meet them first?" She suggested.

As we made our way over to where Goldenstar had told us to go, I saw to kits who looked about our age. One was a golden speckled she-kit light hazel eyes and the other was a light ginger tom with darker ginger stripes and bright blue eyes. Suddenly the she-kit looked up.

"Hey! Who are you?" She called, walking over to us, the ginger tom following close behind her.

"U-um. My name is Stream, and this is my brother Eagle. Goldenstar said that we are going to join your clan." I said softly.

She glared at us for a moment, and then her features softened.

"Well, if my mom says it, then it must be done. Hi, my name is Hawkkit."

"And I'm Flamekit." Said the ginger tom.

"You said that your mom was Goldenstar?" Eaglekit asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, Goldenstar and Vineheart are my parents." Hawkkit said.

"Vineheart is the deputy!" Flamekit said proudly. _That doesn't sound like a scandal at all._ I thought.

"Oh, I see. Well, you must be _very_ proud of your parents then." I said to Hawkkit. She smiled and asked if we wanted to play with her and Flamekit. I agreed and Eaglekit looked a little skeptical but also decided to join and play.

We played until Goldenstar came to talk to Eaglekit and I about our ceremony.

"I've decided to make your ceremony tomorrow so it can be a part of my daughters and Flamekit's ceremony. Tonight you will be spending the night with Mossyfeather in the nursery." Goldenstar said.

Eaglekit, Flamekit, Hawkkit and I continued playing until Mossyfeather said it was time to come inside. I curled up next to Mossyfeather and felt a pang of home-sickness. As nice as Mossyfeather was, she wasn't Flowerwhisker. I then fell asleep dreaming that I was back in the SkyClan camp, playing with Fawnpaw and Gorsepaw sleeping next to Flowerwhisker in the nursery and training with my father.

"Stream? Stream. It's time to get up. You need to get ready for you ceremony." I heard Mossyfeather say softly.

"Unngh. I don't want to get up!" I whined. Mossyfeather chuckled and began grooming me until I opened my eyes. She smiled and said, "Your brother is already outside waiting for you." I immediately sat up. My brother was _not_ going to become an apprentice before me! No way in the dark forest would that happen!

I ran outside to see my brother, Hawkkit and Flamekit standing outside, all of their coats were gleaming and Flamekit actually looked like he was on fire. Suddenly Goldenstar's voice could be heard throughout the camp;

"May all cats old enough to hunt come over to the Rock-Pile for a clan meeting!" Everyone gathered around what Goldenstar had dubbed the Rock-Pile.

"We are gathered here today to welcome four new apprentices into the clan. Flamekit, Hawkkit, Eagle and Stream**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw, Flamepaw, Eaglepaw and Streampaw.

"Hawkpaw, your mentor will be Quailfeather. I hope Quailfeather will pass down all he knows on to you. "

Flamepaw you mentor will be Darkclaw. I hope Darkclaw will pass all he knows on down to you. "

Eaglekit, your mentor will be Poppywing. I hope Poppywing will pass all she knows down to you."

"Streamkit," I looked up. "Your mentor will be Mossyfeather; I hope she will be able to pass down all she knows to you."

We all touched noses with our mentors and jumped off the Rock-Pile and I had a weird feeling that things weren't going to go as my father planned.

**A/N: I AM DONE! YAYAY! IM SOOOOOO HAPPY! That took a lot longer than it needed to! Now, to answer questions and comments!**

**Fernlight: I'll take that brownie now**

**Silverwind1313: You'll just have to wait and see**

**That's all! Now I have a question for you, why do you read my crap? I'm not trying to get complements, but really why do you read my stuff when it's horrible? I just want to know!**

**Password is: HAIRSPRAY!**

**PEACE OFF! R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	5. Lies, Toms and Stumps

"Hey Streampaw!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Hawkpaw trotting up to me, smiling.

"Hey Hawkpaw." I said.

"Your soooo lucky you got Mossyfeather, I heard that she's really easy on apprentices! I'm so jealous! I got stupid old Quailfeather." She said as she kicked a rock.

"Stupid old Quailfeather, eh?" A voice said from behind Hawkpaw. She froze in an expression of pure shock and embarrassment. She slowly turned around and realilized that Quailfeather was standing right behind her. I let out a soft giggle as she glared at me.

"Well, then Hawkpaw, here's your first job as an apprentice, go clean out the elder's bedding, and then you can check for ticks." Her face was so hilarious that I couldn't help laughing out loud because of it. Quailfeather turned toward me sharply. "Well, Streampaw, since it's so humorous, why don't you join her!" He stated and stomped away.

Now it was my turn to make a funny face. I wasn't the one who was calling him stupid and old! But now as I look back on it, I realize that I had been thinking that very thing. Hawkpaw and I slowly made our way to the elders den.

"I can't believe he's making us do this, I was just being honest." She muttered to herself.

_'If I talked that way about my father and he overheard me, no one would ever see me again.'_ I thought to myself.

"Ah, the two new apprentices. What can we do you for?" One of the elders asked.

I sighed and said, "We're coming to clean out your bedding and get your ticks." One of the elders evil-eyed me when I talked about the ticks. "I-I mean, if you have any of course."

Another one of the elders chuckled. "Don't mind Grayleaf, he's always been a grump."

As me and Hawkpaw got to work, I noticed that whenever Flamepaw was in a 7 badgerlength radius, she would stop and stare at him until he went somewhere, which wasn't very often, so that left me doing most of the work, but I thought it was cute so I let it pass.

"Well, I think we're done." I said. Hawkpaw stopped one of her trances and said,

"Okay, let's get out of here! I'll race you to the hollow stump!" And she raced off. I soon realilized there was a small minor detail that Hawkpaw had seemed to overlook. I had absolutely no idea where the hollow stump was. So for about five minutes, I was wandering around looking for it but then I heard a voice.

"Are you looking for something?" I turned around and saw Flamepaw sitting there on a stump of an old tree.

I jumped and said, "Uh, yeah, kinda. Do you know where the hollow stump is?" He laughed and said,

"Yeah, here, let me show you."

He led me to a worn out path and we followed it for a while and then we came to a stop.

"Here it is."

It wasn't really anything spectacular. It was just some ferns surrounding an old hollow stump.

"Really, this is it? Hawkpaw made it sound much more interesting."

Flamepaw looked at me and said, "Go inside it, it's much cooler on the inside."

So I did, and oh great StarClan it was amazing. It most likely had been dug out by a badger or a fox, there were different sized dens and I could hear prey everywhere. The intricate tunnels would make anyone lose their way. '_Father would sure love to hear about this'_ I thought in awe.

"Streampaw! There you are!" I heard Hawkpaw saying from behind me. She suddenly stopped and looked at Flamepaw and looked down. "A-and I see you brought Flamepaw."

"I got lost-since someone assumed that I knew the directions-and he helped me find this place. It's really awesome by the way. How'd you find it?" I said.

Hawkpaw tore her eyes away from Flamepaw and looked at me. "Sorry, I just thought, sorry. My mom found this place when she was our age. It's a place for elders, kits and queens to hide if there's an attack. But us apprentices use it for playing around."

_'Elders, kits and apprentices come here in an attack? Dad would love to know that.'_

Hawkpaw showed me around, but I had to wrestle her attention from Flamepaw half the time, so I didn't learn anything. When left, it was pitch black outside. Hawkpaw started panicking saying that we weren't allowed near the hollow stump after dark.

"Oh mousedung, now we have to find our way back to camp in the dark! I knew we shouldn't have stayed down there so long!" Flamepaw complained.

We managed to get back before dawn without any major injuries. (And when I say major, I mean like dying; Hawkpaw got 3 scars from thorns, Flamepaw hurt his paw, and I almost fell to my death twice. Stupid EarthClan terrain)

"Hawkpaw! Flamepaw! Streampaw! Where have the three of you been!" Goldenstar screamed at us when we arrived back at camp. Hawkpaw looked at me hopefully, but I didn't say anything, so Flamepaw said, "We were hunting and got lost."

"Ah, I see." Goldenstar said skeptically. "So where's your prey? Surely since you were hunting for so long, you must have caught something. Well?" When we had nothing, Hawkpaw said,

"W-well, we ate it." She flinched when her mother's icy cold stare fell upon her.

"You what?" Now it was my turn to lie to the leader (thankfully I'd had much better practice).

"Well, when we realilized how late it was, we tried to come home, we got lost and knew we weren't coming home anytime soon, so we ate our prey so we could keep moving." I said, trying to sound strong, but failing to an epic proportion.

"Hmm, well since you already have eaten, you probably won't be hungry, so you won't need to eat anything else. And for eating prey without bringing it back, you three's punishment will be cleaning out the elders den for two sunrises."

Hawkpaw and I looked at each other and frowned. I could tell that we were both thinking, _NOT AGAIN!_ I could feel that this would be a very interesting experience here in EarthClan, but I also had the very strange, yet pleasing feeling that things wouldn't go as planned.

**A/N: YEAH BABY! I JUST GOTTA SING OUT MY FAVORITE SONG CAUSE I FINNISHED IT!**

**_Without love, life is like a prom that won't invite us! _****-Come on everyone! SING!**

**_Without love, it's like getting my big break and laryngitis!_**

**_Without love, life's a forty-five when you can't buy it!_**

**_Darling I'll be yours forever 'cause I never wanna be,_**

**_Without looooove!_**

**_Darling never set me free!_**

**_I'm yours forever, never set me free!_**

**_No, no nooo!_**

**_Darling, never leave me without love!_**

**Ah, now I feel better. First one to guess what that's from will get an awesomely spectacular shout-out. So, I didn't get many reviews last chapter, so, review, please. I'm desperate for attention! So yeah, get ready to face-roll. Umm, expect the next chapter by the end of March, if not sooner.**

**R&R! R&R! R&R!**


	6. Sad News AN

Uh, hi everybody, um to those of you hoping for another chapter, you get this. So, first off, this story is officially on hiatus. I have no idea when I'm gonna start writing again, but I hope it'll be soon. The reason for the hiatus is not because I'm abandoning the story-god no, I love this story- it's just that me and my family had to put down the most precious dog ever, Missi, she was 7 years old and _very _sick. So I need a little time to get over that. And when I'm done grieving, I'll come back, I promise! I'll still be here to read and review your stories and all that stuff, but I'm just really depressed right now, and it's blocking my writing. So I'm sorry. And I'm guessing not many of you will be affected by this, but still. Just had to come out and say it.

So yeah, that's all I have to say, and I'll see you when I get back. Bye.


End file.
